Du fluff, encore du fluff, toujours du fluff
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrit à la demande. Tout plein de ships différents, cependant, c'est toujours du fluff !
1. ShinDeku

**Bonjour à ! - Oui, je suis enfin plus actif qu'avant, et le mois d'octobre va être un festival d'OS, déjà avec l'inktober ( chaque jour, un thème. Même si je vais écrire sur Inazuma Eleven ), puis il y a la semaine Halloween d'Haikyuu!, et enfin l'event Halloween du forum MHA !**

 **Dans ce recueil, ça sera des drabbles, particulièrement courts. Pour faire simple, sur le serveur discord sur forum, on a juste à m'appeler, me donner un ship, et j'en écrit un, sans thème, juste avec beaucoup de fluff. Après maintes et maintes plaintes pour que je les publies, ( oui, je vous vois, sachez que je vous aime quand même. ) les voici !**

 **J'en publierais _deux_ , tous les jours - j'en ai onze en stock pour le moment - jusqu'à épuisement.**

 **Je remercie Ahri, qui est repassée derrière moi pour corriger les erreurs que je fais.**

 _Ce premier drabble est un ShinDeku demandé par **Sandou.**_

* * *

Hitoshi nageait, dans cet océan bleu, qui semblait sans limite.

Il se sentait seul et avait mal. La tête lui tournait, et les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus grandes, imposantes, oppressantes.

Mais soudain, il vit Izuku, un peu plus loin, qui lui tendait la main, sans hésiter. Il allait se sortir de là, à ses côtés. Il en était heureux. Mais il le remerciera plus tard. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, maintenant.


	2. KiriBaku

**Et voici le drabble numéro deux du jour !**

 _C'est un KiriBaku, demandé par **Ahriall.**_

* * *

Katsuki avait mal au coeur.  
Il avait mal au coeur, dès qu'il voyait Eijiro rigoler, dès qu'il le voyait sourire, ou dès qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Pourtant, Eijiro et lui étaient ensembles depuis longtemps, maintenant. Mais Katsuki ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Eijiro lui faisait tourner la tête, faisaient battre son coeur, et ainsi, il avait des papillons dans le ventre. _Je suis juste une fucking collégienne qui fantasme sur un mec inaccessible. Sauf que là, c'est Eijiro, et c'est mon petit-ami._

Ce soir-là, Eijiro rentra avec des ramens du restaurant d'en face.

Et juste là, tandis que Katsuki somnolait dans ses bras, il se rendit compte, que ce pincement au coeur, c'était la distance qui les séparait la journée. _Juste un con amoureux._

Mais il était heureux comme ça, et Eijiro était le meilleur petit-ami du monde.


	3. MiriTama

_Ce MiriTama a été demandé par **Tsuishin !**_

* * *

Tamaki avait toujours était obnubilé par Mirio. Par son sourire éclatant, par son caractère optimiste. Pour tout ça, et surtout, surtout parce qu'il brillait comme un soleil dans son coeur.

Mirio était comme un soleil de poche, une étoile, un feu de cheminée réconfortant.

Tamaki le savait, il était amoureux depuis bien longtemps. Depuis toujours, peut-être. Alors, quand Mirio lui souriait, que ses sourires solaires étaient destinés à lui, et à lui seul, il sombrait un peu plus dans cet amour doux et moelleux.

Et finalement, un beau jour, Mirio lui parla. De son amour, pour ce garçon, de ses yeux, de ses sourires timides.

Au début, Tamaki eut un pincement au coeur. Puis petit à petit, Mirio se rapprocha, et quand le silence entreprit son précipice habituel, il se rendit compte que Mirio parlait de lui. Et le coeur de Tamaki battit la chamade, tandis que Mirio l'embrassa amoureusement avec une douceur sans faille.

C'était sûr, Mirio était son soleil, et il en était tellement heureux.


	4. KatsuNei

**Juste petit message pour vous dire que grâce à ce drabble Syrielle est " retombée amoureuse " de son OTP, et ça me fait rire. ( En plus, je commence à shipper, uh. )**

 _Ce Katsunei a été demandé par **Syrielle.**_

* * *

Tout le monde pensait Neito invulnérable, incapable d'aimer et de ressentir, qu'il avait un coeur de pierre.

Pourtant, tard le soir, c'est en pleurant qu'il s'endormait. Parce que si, il était capable d'aimer.

Il l'aimait, ce mec de la classe A, avec ses sourcils froncés, qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Pourtant, lui, il était bel et bien amoureux de Katsuki Bakugo.

Alors, quand ce soir là, Katsuki le pris à part, et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée, Neito tomba un peu plus amoureux de lui.


	5. KiriDeku

_Ce KiriDeku a été demandé par **Monkey D. Elena !**_

* * *

Eijiro aimait bien les étoiles. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elles attiraient, l'appelaient. Il aimait se poser dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, pour s'imaginer une autre vie, s'enfuir le temps de quelques minutes.

Alors, quand Izuku lui proposa d'aller à l'observatoire pour leur premier rendez-vous amoureux, Eijiro crut s'évanouir.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé meilleur moment, que de voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux d'Izuku, au clair des astres, dans le ciel nocturne.

Et ce fut ces mêmes étoiles qui chantèrent une chanson d'amour, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement...


	6. ShigaDabi

**Ouioui. C'est bien un shigaraki x Dabi. Et franchement, un peu plus, et je pourrais shipper. Uh.**

 _Ce ShigaDabi a été demandé par **Zofra.**_

* * *

Shigaraki était un de ces mecs névrosés, qu'on ne sait comment aider. Un de ces mecs perdu dans ses sentiments, dans ses pensées, qui faisait une crise dès qu'on lui reprochait une chose, aussi petite soit-elle. Pourtant, Dabi ne le jugeait jamais.

Il était juste là, à ses côtés. Pas besoin de paroles, de gestes doux, juste son regard enflammé, d'amour et de haine. Tard le soir, il aimait le silence que lui offrait Dabi. Il l'aimait, et chérissait ses moments.


	7. IzuChoka

_Ce IzuChoka m'a été demandé par **Witcher.**_

* * *

Izuku ne savait pas gérer ça. Il ne savait pas gérer les battements de son coeur chaotiques, son corps fébriles, ses genoux qui flanchaient, dès qu'Ochako lui parlait.

Pourtant, un beau jour, juste avant les vacances inter-scolaire, il y avait une lettre sur son bureau. _" J'avais besoin de te le dire  
\- Ochako. _

_Tu sais… Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Peut-être dès le premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, ou ce jour où tu m'a serré dans tes bras, alors que j'avais fondue en larmes en plein milieu d'un exercice d'All might._

Mais sache le, Izuku, je suis amoureuse de toi. "

Il fut tait prêt à pleurer, en lançant un regard à Ochako. Elle, lui sourit, tendrement, timidement. Izuku lui sourit en retour - un nouvel amour était né.


	8. Shindeku - 2

**Ce drabble est le drabble de comment tout est parti, quand je parlais de ma fic ShinDeku qui est en cours d'écriture. Pour compenser le full drama. Uh.**

* * *

Un jour, Hitoshi voulut faire un câlin à Izuku. Et il le fit - sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Mais l'odeur de cannelle d'Izuku était exquise, ainsi que sa mine surprise, puis attendrie. Alors, il le serra en retour - ce fut à ce moment-là, que Hitoshi sut qu'il était amoureux.


	9. EnjiHawks

**Hey ! Oui je poste très tôt - ou très tard -, mais c'est normal, uh.**

 **Ce drabble contient un _perso spoil_ ( qui n'apparaît _que_ dans le manga, pour le moment. ) Je vous invite à ne pas lire cet OS si cela vous dérange.**

 _Ce EnjiHawks m'a été demandé par **Moira-chan.**_ **( Aka, la maman de la mafia. - )**

* * *

Enji ne s'attendait pas à _ça_ , en rentrant de sa journée de travail.

Lui et Hawks habitaient ensembles depuis quelques mois, maintenant. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une allée de pétale de rose - et ce qu'il se demanda à cet instant, c'est comment ils allaient nettoyer tout ça. Il soupira, quoique un peu attendri, puis se déchaussa, enleva son manteau, posa sa sacoche dans l'entrée, et commença le périple du chemin en pétale de rose.

Il rentra alors dans leur chambre commune. Une odeur de vanille s'y diffusait, grâce aux bougies qui provoquaient également une lumière tamisée dans la pièce.

" Bien rentré, mon amour ? "

La voix d'Hawks était délicieusement suave, et Enji l'aimait plus que tout. Il s'approcha du lit, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

" Demain, c'est notre jour de repos quotidien. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en profiter. J'ai une compil' de films à l'eau de rose à te faire voir ! "

Enji sourit, tandis que Hawks se cala dans ses bras musclés.

Ils s'aimaient comme ça, et c'étaient pour des soirées comme celle-ci qu'Enji l'aimait toujours autant - ainsi que pour tout ce qu'était Hawks.


	10. Kiriden

**Le saviez vous ? Le KiriDen est mon premier ship - et sûrement un de mes OTP avec le ShinDeku.**

 _Ce KiriDen m'a été proposé par **Sandou.**_

* * *

Eijiro adorait Denki : sa démarche féline, son corps sculpté par les heures d'entraînement intensif...

Et puis, quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'était tout bonnement magique, magnifique.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'est quand Denki revenait avec un bouquet de fleur, embrassait son cou, et lui disait " Ce soir, c'est soirée en amoureux ", pour finalement en regarder un de la série Alien, et que Denki finisse dans ses bras, mort de peur.

Oh, ça oui, il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui, que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. Et pour rien au monde Eijiro changerait ça.


	11. KiriBaku - 2

_Ce KiriBaku m'a été demandé par **Ahriall.**_

* * *

Katuki ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. A vrai dire, c'était son petit-ami, Kirishima, qui avait insisté pour l'emmener à cette fête.

Bien que Katsuki aimait de tout son coeur Kirishima - il n'avait jamais compris comment l'autre pouvait l'emmener n'importe où, même quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Il soupira, avant de se resservir un verre de vodka-pomme.

Non, effectivement, il ne savait pas comment Kirishima pouvait faire ça, mais au moins, il savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.


	12. DenTama

**Yop, voici le second drabble du jour. ALORS PETITE PRECISIN : pour celleux qui lisent, vous pouvez aussi me proposer des drabbles - donc, des ships, il n'y a aucun soucis !  
**

 _Ce DenTama m'a été demandé par **Tsuishin.**_

* * *

Amajiki était ce genre de personne angoissée, quoiqu'il arrive. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, tous ses sens en alerte - et le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter.  
Il n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts physiques non plus, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Alors il restait dans l'ombre de ses ami.e.s, toujours en retrait.

Pourtant, ,une personne faisait attention à lui. Denki Kaminari. Au début, Amajiki le trouvait trop... hyperactif. Mais maintenant chacun de ses contacts était électrifiant - c'était le cas de le dire - et agréable.

Et quand ils s'embrassaient, Amajiki n'avait plus peur de rien, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
